Wakeup Call
by la saboteuse
Summary: One Saturday morning, Bella wakes up...but Edward hasn't noticed yet. What could be done to turn such a circumstance to her advantage? Hmmm... Sequel is up!
1. Part I

THIS DOCUMENTATION OF FICTIONAL INGENUITY AND OVERALL DEVIOUSNESS HAS BEEN DUBBED…

_**WAKE-UP CALL: (PART I)**_

One Saturday morning, I had one of those rare experiences during which I had awaken, was completely aware that I had done so, and yet, for some odd reason, had managed to remain utterly, entirely still; not even my eyelids betrayed the fact that I was no longer subconscious.

Times such as these _cannot _pass by unappreciated an underutilized.

But I would have to be…extremely, devilishly devious and somewhat dastardly if I were to have any hope whatsoever of fooling Edward, whom, I could clearly sense, was still present.

What to do, what to do…

Then, quite suddenly,…INSPIRATION struck!

Oh. No. Ooooh, no. I couldn't do _that_. Could I?

_But, it's_ _so perfect!_

_Yeah, just a little _**too**_ perfect._

_Too perfect to pass up!_

_Ugh…_

_Aw, come on!_

_No._

_Please?_

_Well…_

_Pllleeeeeaaase? Please-please-pleasepleasepleaseplease--_

_Oh, al_right_!_

_YAY! ..._

I. Am. Insane. I have voices in my head that speak as if I do not exist, and they argue about what I do with my life. And, apparently, they agree on occasion.

Ah, well, such is life. Mine especially.

Since, obviously, my friendly neighborhood alter-egos had made the decision for me, I now had no choice but to follow through with my fiendish plot (mwa-ha-ha) and pray it worked…because, if it didn't…well, I would probably end up extremely tomato-faced. Not that there's anything _wrong_ with tomatoes, in fact I like them very much, but bearing any resemblance to one with Halloween no where near does not sound at all appealing.

Hee-hee-hee-hee.

Mayhaps having a screw loose wouldn't be so bad after all.

**(A/N: now, I know, in "reality," Edward would notice her increasing heart rate and, since she was no longer in REM sleep and therefore could not be dreaming, he would know immediately that she was awake. But come on! What use is fiction if you can't change the rules a little every now and then, huh?)**

I rolled over towards Edward, feigning sleep, moaning softly. The way his arms shifted around me made my heart rate pick up just a little bit.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly.

Calm. Just...calm.

Eventually, I was completely relaxed again. Edward sighed, seeming convinced that I was still in a subconscious state.

Now for phase two of the master plan...

"Edward..." I mumbled, shifting restlessly so that my knee was resting lightly on top of his and my mouth was just barely pressing against his collarbone.

At first he stiffened, but then I felt him smile as he kissed my forehead absentmindedly, and he murmured softly, "Bella, Bella, what are you dreaming?"

Oh, boy, was he in for a shocker.

Phase three!

Air expelled from my now-parted lips, and I received immense pleasure from making him tremble slightly. The next maneuver, however, would be a _little _more difficult to pull off.

My hands slid a short way down to his waist, and I shifted restlessly, mumbling incoherently. Fortunately, Renee had once recorded me sleeping in order to prove that I did, in fact, talk in my sleep, so I had a fairly good idea of how I should sound.

And now, for the climax…

My leg was now pretty securely wrapped around his, and my hands were in the _perfect _position to-

Edward gasped softly, and he seemed to be utterly _helpless _as my hands snuck under his shirt and up to his cold, hard chest.

Mwa-ha-haaaa…

I could sense almost the exact moment that realization hit him.

"Bella,--are you _awake?_"

My eyes flashed open and I smiled hugely against the marble-smooth skin below his neck.

"Yes."

He grabbed my wrists, holding them away, looking scandalized.

"Bella!"

I could _not _stop the rather delightfully wicked cackle that escaped me, and Edward's adorably incredulous, gaping visage only made it worse.

"You…you," he spluttered, "why you _conniving…underhanded…!"_

And then I really _couldn't_ stop laughing, because he had decided to be extremely and excessively evil and started tickling me.

"You were awake the _entire_ _time!_ Admit it!"

Evidently, cruel, malicious torture was his intended means of eliciting a full confession.

I didn't have a _prayer_ of resisting.

"Alright! Alri-i-i-ight! Ye-e-es!" Poor me. Poor, defenseless, relatively innocent me.

"Please--stop!" I gasped. "Cut it...out!"

I think he realized that I was about to release the minimal contents of my stomach due to excessive gut-muscle spasms, because he finally halted his unusually abusive treatment of my oh-so-ticklish person.

"I still can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed.

I could only assume that Charlie was long gone by now; we _had _been rather loud.

"Aw, come on Edward; you know you enjoyed every minute of it," I stated smugly.

All at once, the space between us became nearly nonexistent, and he pressed his forehead to mine, grinning crookedly.

"Oh, I'm not denying _that."_

"Well, then,… what, exactly..._are..._you doing?" I asked, struggling to keep my breath steady and failing wretchedly.

The icy flesh of his cheek brushed against mine as he moved to touch his lips to the skin under the corner of my jaw.

"_I _am attempting to comprehend how under the stars you became so incredibly and irresistibly mischievous."

Each syllable caused his lips to brush tantalizingly against my trembling skin, each time sending a shock through me. I felt _so_ sorry for my sporadically pulsating heart at that moment. _He _obviously didn't, because then his mouth tailed slowly down the length of my neck and along my collarbone, making only minimal contact with my skin. When he reached the hollow at the base of my throat, he placed a single, solitarily tormenting kiss there, softer than a moth's wing. I shuddered with a sort of deranged ecstasy.

"Oh, Bella…" he sighed.

_Rr-r-ring! Rr-r-ring!_

I nearly lost my life by jumping out of my own skin. Way to ruin a moment.

Edward chuckled lightly, then began nuzzling my neck with merciless affection.

_Rr-r-ring! Rr-r-ring!_

"…Edward…I should probably, y'know,… umm…"

He shook his head slightly, still assaulting my neck in the most _divine_ manner_._

"Mmm…no, let it ring," he mumbled into my skin.

He brought his mouth to mine in a fierce kiss, causing me to forget the telephone com_plete_ly.

…until it rang again.

See, the problem was that I had left it on my bedside table the day before, and, as it was quite obnoxiously loud, it was slightly difficult to ignore.

When I startled away from him to look at the phone, Edward groaned in defeat and rolled onto his back. I glanced back apologetically before picking up the receiver and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells!"

_to be continued……_

**Up next: Who **_**is**_** this mysterious--and rather annoying-- caller, and what does he/she want? **

**Remember: Jacob Black, so far as we know, is still on his emo sh-peel (aka, I-ran-away-from-home-because-Bella-ditched-me-for-a-bloodsucker-and-I-have-major-issues thing), and he **_**probably**_** won't be turning up in any happy, fluffy sequences any time soon, at least not greeting Bella like that. He'd probably start out much more serious.**

**Conclusion: It's probably not him!**

**P.s. I'll get Part II for you (like I said, it's already been written) ASAP, but don't hold your breath. **

"—**no wait, I changed my mind. Go right ahead. Just hold your breath until I ask you to kiss me."**

**Oooh! What was **_**that**_**from? Hee-hee-hee…**

**P.p.s. Please call me when you finish reading it! Even if it's ten o'clock; I want your feedback.**

**P.p.p.s. umm...that was for Savina, my bff, so pretend it said "review!" instead of "call me!"...not that it would be _bad_ for you to call me...**

**...a little _creepy_, maybe...**

**The quote is from Eclipse. And if you didn't catch that...(shakes head in _shame_)**


	2. part II

Disclaimer: Oops! I totally forgot this in part I! Sorry!

Ummmm, obviously, I didn't write the Twilight series, because I'm writing FAN FICTION.

A/preN: Okay, so you should probably know that a lot of my Author's Notes are addressed to Savina, my bff, so...yeah...

A/N:

-Savina-

Hope you haven't been waiting _too _long for this...

...anyway, here it is!

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Bells!"_

……..

"Oh, Dad, hi," I returned, trying to sound happy that he had interrupted my morning—which I most certainly was _not._

"So, how'd you sleep last night?"

He disrupted my picturesque, fantasy-like, ethereal morning with the determining factor of my eternal happiness—my many-times savior, the one whose existence gave life all its meaning—_to make small talk?!_

Perhaps I was being a wee bit melodramatic. But. Seriously. If he didn't get to some point of relevance in approximately _five seconds,_ I was going to hang up the phone and pretend that I had answered it in my sleep. Hey, it could happen! How did I sleep last night? Come _on!_

"Wonderfully, thank you."

I would have said that through clenched teeth, but, fortunately, Edward chose that moment to start nibbling the back of my neck, so the words came out sort of breathy and emotional—which _would _have been embarrassing, if I had been thinking clearly. I could tell that Edward thought that this was insanely funny, though he made a heroic attempt to remain discreet.

Charlie laughed.

"Good dream, huh?"

Well, at least he thought my tone was due only to blissful remembrance, rather than divinely present circumstances.

"Uh, yeah," I said a little distractedly; Edward had slipped his hands around my waist and was demonstrating a rather unusual amount of affection for my neck and shoulder area.

"well, I'm gonna be gone all day; I'll be going to Billy's after work to watch the game tonight, and he offered to keep me for dinner…so, you'll be on your own today. Is that alright?"

Edward shifted the neckline of my sleeping-shirt to reach my shoulder blade.

"…Bella?"

I quickly sucked in a lung-full of air and stuttered, "Um, y-yeah, that's—that's just fine."

Pause.

"Bella, are you okay?" He sounded oddly both suspicious and concerned. I sat up straighter.

"Yes! Yes, I-I perfectly fine, Dad, really…" I twisted to glare at Edward, who was quaking with suppressed snickers, and mouthed, _"stop that!"_

"…I was just _distracted_."

Another small pause.

"Bella,…is _Edward_ there, with you?"

Aw, crud.

"_Dad1_ I just woke up, like, fifteen minutes ago! I'm not even fully dressed yet"—Edward smiled obscenely at this and I shoved away from him—"let _alone _ready to have _people_ over!"

Lady Luck musthave been smiling our way, because he totally bought it, and didn't press me for a straight answer.

"Okay, Bells, just checking," he laughed.

Edward was now sullenly fiddling with my hair, pouting, clearly upset that I had pushed him away. The whole scene was pretty pathetic, andI couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Pff. I felt sorry for _me_.

Time to get rid of Charlie.

"Well, Dad, I need to go get breakfast and everything, so..."

"Oh! Sorry,Bella, I didn'trealize you hadn't eaten yet."

Yeah, thanks. Now hang up.

"That's okay, Dad, no biggie."

_""_Well, I won't be home till about ten o'clock tonight, so don't wait up."

I laughed. "Ten o'clock isn'treally that late, Dad, but thanks." Edward was starting to look anxious.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bells."

"Yeh, bye, Dad," I said quickly; I didn't like the devilish look in Edward's eyes--well, okay, I liked it very much, but if he was going to be doing anything mischevous, I would rather not be occupied by the telephone when he took action.

As soon as I heard "Bye Bells," I pressed the 'End' button; immediately the phone disappeared and I found myself hopelessly entangled with the most wonderful--and impatient--vampire-lover with which a girl could ever hope to be entangled...and I had all day to remain so entangled with said lover.

A/N: So, originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, then it became a two-parter, and now I don't know what'll become of it. What do you want?


	3. Part III: Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grape nuts, Cheerios, Rice Crispies, or Twilight...though I sorely wish that I did.**

**A/N: Yes! I finally updated! Sorry for all of you who have been waiting so patiently(or impatiently, perhaps), but I did decide to make this longer, so I hope you're happy(hey, that's a song from Wicked!) and enjoy this chapter as much as the first two!**

**Wake-up Call part III: Revenge!**

Sadly, as much as I loved kissing Edward's face off, my stomach had other plans for my morning.

Initially, I attempted to disregard its rather vexing protests, but no-ho-ho, Mr. Smarty-no-pants Grumpy Tummy(yes, my stomach is a guy) had to be persistent and ruin the whole thing. Edward was a pretty--pretty _gorgeous--_sport about it, considering; he even humored me for a bit and pretended that he didn't hear it—though that may have been for his own selfish purposes. Finally, however, even I had to admit that it was breakfast time.

Darned human stomach and its horrible timing. I swear I could hear it _gloating_ over its victory:

_:Hah! You foolish human brain; it is apparent even to the lowliest of sub-organs that it is I, and I alone, who holds the power here! I shall conquer all! Bwah-hah hah-hah-haaaaah!!:_

Wow. Talk about ego-centrism.

_:Today, the Digestive System. Tomorrow, the Torso!:_

Yyyeeeaaah, I've got serious issues. Not to mention a pretty psycho set of guts.

"Bella, why do you look so angry?"

I looked up, caught off-guard by Edward's question, and sighed.

"Because I _am, _I guess; I hate having an evil stomach," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Evil? That's odd; I've always rather liked it."

Then, as if to demonstrate, he snaked an arm around my waist and placed his hand flat against my belly. My face practically _exploded_ for all the blood that rushed to it--not a nice image, I know, but that's how it felt.

Edward chuckled, and I glared at him, which served only to cause him to laugh harder and me to become even redder, if that was at all conceivable.

I got a little miffed at that point; he was always laughing at me! Not only that, but I was no where _near_ as vexed as I should have been--which made me even angrier with myself.

But then, he kissed my cheek so sweetly I nearly melted and tugged me gently down the stairs, saying, "Come, Bella, you need to eat something."

I sighed as I followed him, and asked, "Why is it that I can never stay _really_ mad at you for longer than a few seconds?"

Edward chuckled and glanced back at me with the most beautiful, heart-stopping smirk on his glorious face.

"Because you love me too much," he replied a bit smugly. "But it goes both ways, you know; _I_ have difficulty becoming angry with you in the first place."

He is simply too good for me. I am an undeserving wretch, not worthy to kiss his oldest, dirtiest shoe.

We reached the kitchen, Edward opened the door for me, and I headed toward the cupboard that held the cereal to select a few—I liked mixing cereals every so often. Edward watched me quietly as I continued to put my 'cereal suicide' together and brought the deadly looking concoction to the table, but he caught me deftly around the waist as I turned to put the milk away. My heart jumped as we made contact, and he smiled briefly, then took the milk from me and placed it in the refrigerator. I sat down to eat my breakfast and Edward took his place across from me, regarding my actions intently. Only a tad self-conscious, I took a careful bite.

Note to self: Grape Nuts with Cheerios? Nooooot so good. But much better than Grape Nuts and Rice Crispies.

Determined to consume this near poisonous monster, I savagely attacked the thing. When Edward noticed the rather inhumane manner with which I treated my strange creation, he cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Bella..." he started, hesitating.

I looked up from my 'suicide'. Strange, how appropriate the name seemed in this instance.

"Yes?"

"Um...what are you_ doing_?"

I pretended to be confused.

"Well..._eating_, of course." Like that was the only explanation he could possibly require.

He nodded slowly, very wisely opting not to pry any further into the darker, more sinister and 'cereal-killing' recesses of my blessedly private mind.

Abruptly, I found myself seated on Edward's lap, rather than the chair. A nice place in which to find oneself situated, but a little startling.

"What the--?"

Edward chuckled.

"I missed you," he explained simply, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I grinned and went back to obliterating my cereal, which now seemed to taste quite wonderful, thanks to Edward.

As it turned out, cereal consumption and physical contact with Edward don't mix in a very friendly way; I lost track of how many times I dropped my spoon after about the fourth or fifth occurrence. He kept _doing_ things, like brushing his fingers along my arm, kissing the nape of my neck, rubbing small circles on my knee and thigh...it all felt _glorious,_of course, but now I had milk splattered all over my shirt. Good thing I still hadn't changed out of my PJ's.

At last, I finished. I got up and went to the sink to wash my dishes, and started when I felt Edward's chin rest on my shoulder and wind his arms firmly around my waist. I had to fumble desperately to keep the bowl I was washing from meeting a rather dismal--and most likely pain-filled--end.

_"Edward!"_ I protested exasperatedly. This was getting out of hand.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep _doing_ that?"

He turned his head and began placing tantalizing butterfly kisses along my neck. I almost dropped the bowl that time, my hands trembled so.

"That, my dear," He stated intermittently, "was _revenge."_

"Oh," I sighed distantly. My eyes closed with a small and rather silly smile. Mm, this was heaven--wait, what?

My eyes snapped open and I took a step to the side away from him, which he promptly followed.

My, but he was aggressive this morning--in a good way.

"What?!" I all but screeched.

Again, the unfairly adorable smirk-face! Nooo! I am dooooomed!

"Revenge," Edward repeated patiently. I gaped at him. "Oh, come now, Bella. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy every minute of it."

Ah, my own, traitorous words come back to bite me--no pun intended.

After several miserably failed attempts at glaring, I shook my head and smiled, then wrapped my arms around him to close any remaining distance between us, milk-dampened shirt and all.

"If that was revenge, What in the _world_ would you call a reward?"

Edward smiled crookedly--crooked in more ways than one--and said, "Oh, you'll have to wait until August for that,"--my heart skipped a beat--"but would you like a preview?"

I grinned up at him in silent reply, and he lowered his mouth slowly to mine for a long, deep kiss.

**A/N:Whew! Hopefully, that'll satiate you guys for a while, 'cause it will probably be another couple of weeks before I add to this...though you _might_be able to persuade to update sooner...in the meantime, however, check out my other stories, and keep an eye out for the next chapter of 'Butter'(ch.2, A Matter of Taste).**

**Please review! Or I'll steal all of your imaginary Edward boyfriends(you know you have one, too)!**


	4. Part IV: Mmm

**(A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been _for-ev-er,_but it is extremely difficult for me to find time to write this stuff, enjoyable though it is. Not only that, most of the stuff I've posted thus far was hand written first--computer limitations :(--and was written before I even joined FF. Also, I had my senior project and a research paper due, and then there were senior finals, and graduation...blekh, do you understand why things aren't coming as fast as you'd like?**

**All right, enough of my oh-so-piteous harping to you hopefully-grateful-wretches, here's the next chapter--which should make you veeerrry happy, what with all the fluff supplements, romance injections, and snazzy-ness enhancers I've given this thing...what? The FBI?! NO, I haven't been using illegal story-steroids, I swear! No--wait--Aaaaaahhhh!**

**. . .**

**Let us all share a moment of doleful silence in respect for the passing of La Saboteuse's twenty-fifth decoy/Author's Note-writer.**

**. . .**

**Oooooh, take _that,_suckers! What, you didn't really think they'd get me that easily, did you? Hee-hee...**

**...Umm, hey, anyone looking for semi-decent employment as a decoy?**

**Special thanks to mndlrn (is that short for 'mandolorian'?)for bringing a slight problem to my attention--I had been meaning to check that, actually, but I was in a hurry when I posted WUC prt III! Thanx again!**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_"If that was revenge, what in the world would you call a reward?"_

_Edward smiled crookedly--crooked in more ways than one--and said, "Oh, you'll have to wait until August for that,"--my heart skipped a beat--"but would you like a preview?"_

_I grinned up at him in silent reply, and he lowered his mouth slowly to mine for a long, deep kiss._

* * *

**Wake-up Call, part IV:Mmm...**

I sighed contentedly as Edward tilted my head back against a cushion to worship my neck again with slow, icy kisses.

Wait, the cushion?

The question tugged at the edges of my conscious mind and I swatted it away; I was too busy being driven delirious with ecstasy.

Edward was inching his way along my collarbone and on towards my shoulder. I shivered, causing me to shift deeper into the sofa.

The _sofa?_

My eyes fluttered open—when had they closed?—and I asked hazily, "Edward…what—when did we get here?" Last I could recall, we were in the kitchen, making out on a _counter_ of all things.

Cool breath assaulted my heated skin as he chuckled softly, "About two and a half minutes ago, love."

"Oh."

Gee, that was articulate. Ah, well, back to business.

He started up my throat again, and my fingers knotted themselves even more tightly in his wonderful, silky, bronze hair.

Shockingly enough, I was still breathing. So, when I heard Edward say, "Deep breath, Bella," I had no idea where he was coming from, though I did as he ordered without hesitation. Then, his lips crashed into mine, effectively tearing apart any reality that I might have existed in and thrusting us both into some perfect sphere that was ours alone.

I was glad that I had followed his instructions; it was all I could do to remember how to kiss him back, let alone figure out something so silly and trivial as _breathing._

* * *

A few glorious moments later, Edward had one hand at the small of my back while the other was hopelessly entangled in my hair. I was probably about to pass out, because he finally pulled away, and by that time I was far too busy restoring my butchered lungs to something like full working order to be upset about it.

Edward pulled me onto his chest to recuperate, and, after patiently waiting for me to return to a less frazzled state of mind, he asked, "What are you thinking?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure.

"Hmm..I'm thinking of..."

"Yes?"

Hah! Of _course_.

I smiled and braced my fore-arms on his chest to bring my face closer to his.

"You."

Since most of my thoughts had revolved around Edward for quite a while now, I often failed to realize I was even thinking about him.

Edward grinned, rolling his eyes and saying, "Oh, is _that_ all?"

I put on an indignant expression, exclaiming, "I think that's quite a bit, thank you very much!"

He snorted--most elegantly, of course.

"Right." Upon seeing my still-serious expression, he leaned up to kiss my nose.

"Would you mind being a little more specific?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

This time, I was the one to roll my eyes.

"Certainly not. That would take _years."_

He laughed, "Bella, you don't need to be _that_ specific."

I huffed. "Well, it's pretty much all or nothing, in this case, so bugger off," I retorted defensively.

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"If you insist," he replied, shrugging in a most suspicous manner.

It wasn't till he had already disappeared out from under me that I realized just what he meant by that.

"_Ed_wa--!"

The exclamation was most inconveniently interrupted by the arrival of my face in the nearest couch cushion--the one beneath where Edward had been.

_Ow._

Unsuccessfully repressed chuckles erupted behind me, and I whirled around to glare icy daggers of wrath at the culprit--which, since I was neither coordinated nor vertical, resulted in me toppling off the sofa.

Edward rescued me from painful demise, naturally, but his lips were tightly pursed and his shoulders were shaking, which only increased infuriation on my part.

Finally, though, I could no longer hold my glare in place; he just looked so _cute _when he was trying to look repentant and hold back hysterical laughter at the same time...and I suppose that the whole thing was kind of amusing...Really, can you blame me?

I grinned, and that was all it took.

We both succumbed to _rela_tively quiet laughter, collapsing neatly on the floor. I pressed my face mirthfully into Edward's quaking shoulder, still laughing, when--

_Ding-dong!_

Aw, not again!

**A/N: Does anyone sense a trend forming, here? Mayhaps I should just rename this, 'Inconvenient Interuptions' or something. Actually, I'd been wanting to do the doorbell thing for quite some time, but restrained myself because I knew that the pattern would get really old, really fast. Finally, though, I caved to the demon on my right shoulder(I'm a lefty, so angel goes on the left shoulder--dur!). He just kept saying things like, 'Aw, come on. You know you want to.' and you know what? I do! so, yeah.**

**Oh! Ch.2 of 'Edward Moments' will be posted soon, tomorrow or the next day, depending on how I feel. (more reviews make for quicker update! hint hint wink wink)**

**Btw, I an now offering my service as a Beta(finally), so check out my Beta profile!**

**REVIEW!! **

**please.**


	5. Part V: No More!

WUC V

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Quick reminder: in the beginning of this story, Bella woke up before Edward took notice(very unlikely, I know), and, after an interesting internal struggle, decided to take advantage of his rare lack of awareness. She, keeping up the facade of subconsciousness, pushed a few boundaries before dear Eddie realized what was going on. Yes, Bella has a mischievous side! Then, of course, they had a lovely make-out session, which was interrupted by an inconveniently timed phone call from Charlie. After that, she had breakfast, yada yada yada, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

_Aw, not again!_

* * *

Edward growled possessively and drew me more firmly to him, a gesture which I reciprocated with utmost enthusiasm; I had no more desire to be interrupted than he did.

My form melded perfectly with his, keeping my head far above the clouds. He held me so tenderly that I hardly noticed the chill.

But, as always, he did.

He pulled away slightly for the briefest of moments to wrap a blanket about my shoulders before pressing himself against me with even greater force than he had earlier. With that, Edward cradled my head gently and captured my lips with his. Obviously, he wasn't about to give me up easily. The kiss was so sensationally ardent and..._territorial_, I couldn't help but feel wanted and loved.

Very..._very…_wanted...

_Mmm...oh, wow--_

_Diiing-dong!_

Edward, who had long since progressed to the skin below my jaw, groaned into my neck, sending hot shivers all through me, muttering, "Why won't he just _leave?"_

It was so quiet, though, that I wasn't even sure that was what he said.

I was hyperventilating (which was com_plete_ly Edward's fault), but managed to ask, "Who?"

His head snapped up, and then he stared deeply into my eyes, articulating slowly and quite convincingly, "No one of importance, love."

My heart stuttered pathetically at the last word.

I vaguely recall nodding in cult-ish agreement as our mouths met again, but after that…?

. … . … . … .

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!_

I gasped loudly as my survival instincts(scant thought they were) finally kicked in, forcing me to draw in a massive breath of much needed air.

Distantly, I noted with wry gratitude it was rather fortunate that Edward and I weren't frenching, for otherwise, I probably would have inhaled his tongue. Not that we ever _could _french kiss yet...

I leaned heavily on Edward, who was also in a struggle to slow his breathing.

"Sorry," he panted.

We calmed down after a bit, and when he relaxed, it was at last apparent that whoever it was had left.

Finally, I inquired, "Who was at the door, Edward?"

He paused minutely, then rolled his eyes.

"Door-to-door salesman."

I wrinkled my nose, and he laughed.

"You should probably shower and change, love," he said. "Actually, I should, too; I look like I really _did_ spend the night here."

He winked, causing me to blush furiously.

Then I pouted.

"_Must _you go?"

Edward smiled warmly, probably at the way I longed for his continued presence, even when I couldn't be right there with him. Stupid shower.

"I'll be back and waiting for you before you've finished. It will seem as if I had never left at all," he soothed, stroking my now tangled hair.

"Except for your hair and clothes," I responded sullenly. Then, a sly smile drifted onto my face, and Edward peered at me curiously.

"You know..." I began slowly, fiddling with his slightly wrinkled shirt collar. "I kind of like it when I can _tell _that you've stayed over."

Edward grinned and pressed his forehead to mine, murmuring,"I like it, too."

We just sat that way for a while, beaming at each other like an amorous pair of idiots, until my body gave a small and traitorous shiver.

Edward pulled back immediately, but I was happy to find that there was only minor concern in his shadowed amber eyes.

"I'll return swiftly, my love. Please be safe."

He gave one last, lingering kiss, and was gone.

I sighed and headed upstairs.

* * *

After my shower, I quickly dressed, I brushed my teeth, and then attempted to tame the monstrous beast that I sometimes acknowledged as my hair.

Edward was probably waiting for me in my room, I knew, and so I hurriedly opened the bathroom door--only to be met with an awesome expanse of chiseled masculinity. Edward was grinning crookedly at me, with his fore-arms braced casually against either side of the door frame.

After recovering from my pleased shock, I smiled goofily back at him and slid my arms around his lean waist. Then, I tilted my face upward and said, "Hello."

His grin widened.

"Hello, Bella."

Edward leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine, so I pushed up on my toes to deepen the kiss. His hands descended to support me at my lower back, then glided to the sides of my ribcage, just beneath my arms. A small moan escaped me as I was tugged closer to him, and electricity was surging through every connection we created.

Through a veil of hazed consciousness, a few scattered memories from earlier that day drifted into my head: Edward, groaning at the persistence of a 'door-to-door salesman'; Edward's careful, calculated manner as he assured me that no one of importance was at the door; Edward, showing an uncharacteristic hesitancy before addressing my query as to the identity of said 'salesman'...

All of these half-baked suspicions were deftly brushed aside, though, when Edward stiffened slightly and pulled away.

"I don't know what's come over me today," he mused quietly, seemingly more to himself than to me, as I fought to steady my breathing; apparently, whenever he distracted himself after one of our, er, encounters, he had a much easier time controlling unnecessary human reactions, such as hyperventilation. I was _so_ jealous.

"Perhaps you just got out on the _right _side of the bed, this morning," I suggested sweetly,still fighting for an even breath.

He narrowed his eyes at me in a mock glare.

"Yes...this morning _was _rather different," he conceded at length. Then he grinned, shaking his head in wonder. "What on _earth _possessed you, anyway?"

I thought back to the little stunt I had pulled, and the strange, inward conversation that had ensued previous to it. Grinning impishly up at him, I stated, "Not _what,_ but _whom; _my dearest Edward, surely _you_ of all people would know that my furiously raging teenage hormones and early mornings with an attractive vampire such as yourself are never advantageous to my thinking clearly."

Due to close proximity to said attractive vampire, I hardly understood a word I had uttered, but I hoped that he did, because it all _sounded _very nice.

He grinned that crooked, heart-wrenching smile of his, and whatever worries I had over sounding coherent were wiped from my mind.

"Are you suggesting that it was _I _who possessed you?" he questioned, eyebrows raised amusedly.

I leaned up to kiss him sweetly, then retreated and looked at him with serious intent.

"You have possessed my heart," I informed him softly. "And you know what? I don't want it back."

Edward's expression abruptly lightened, and he drew me up in his protective embrace once more, burying his face in my damp hair.

"I have no notion of what I could ever have done to deserve your love, but I shall be forever grateful for it."

I knew it would be fruitless to argue that point with him, so I just held him tightly, placing small kisses wherever was convenient and wishing never to spare a single moment for anything else.

Then, I remembered...

"Edward," I mumbled into his neck, "was that really a door-to-door salesman at the door?"

He pulled back and blinked at me in surprise, then smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"In a _way_..."

I cocked an eyebrow, silently daring him to continue with anything but the absolute truth. He let the facade drop.

"Alright, it was Mike Newton."

I opened my mouth, partially because of shock and partially to chastise him, but Edward cut me off.

"In my defense, he _is _a sales clerk, and he _was _going from door to door," he said, obviously trying to sound as reasonable and convincing as possible.

Wait...Door to door? Mike?

"Why?"

Edward appeared quite relieved that I was being open-minded about his minor--albeit silly--deception.

"He was running some errands for the Newton's store. Then, he happened to be in the neighborhood, so he decided to oblige you with a personal invitation to the party he's throwing this weekend."

A party?

"Huh."

Then, it was as if one of those cartoon idea light bulbs switched on, right above my head. Thank you, Michael Newton!

I smiled, biting my lip.

"Edward."

He looked to me curiously, a bemused smile forming on his own beautiful, mystified face.

"Yes, love?"

Ah, this was genius.

"What say you to having our _own_ party this weekend?"

Edward grinned.

"It _has _been a while since you and 'Alice' have had a sleepover, hasn't it?"

My eyes glittered in anticipation.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**The End!**

**I think.**

**Je sais, I know(sobsnifflesob)! But it was never meant to be very long, anyway.**

**Oh!**

**If you want to see a bit of their weekend together, just read 'You Make Me Happy,' a piece that I've already posted.**


	6. Updates

**01/15/09**

**I'm updating again! Yay! ^o^**

**AMA will show up on your alerts quite shortly. :D**

**Cookies and Kisses is going well, I think, and might be posted this month. The title is extremely indicative of the content. It WILL be AH, and takes place during college years. I know, that's been done hundreds of times, but it also allows lots of room for individuality, so I'm going for it.**

**Sunset is taking longer than expected, so cross your fingers for me!**

**I'm TRYING to get back to Butter!, but I really should update Sunset first...maybe by next Thursday...**

**Hope you aren't too impatient! check my favorites if you're bored.**

* * *

**01/08/09**

**HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! AND CHRISTMAS! XP**

**I'm SOOO sorry that it took so ridiculously long to update. Really. Various computer issues contributed, but it was basically pure laziness.**

**I've begun a new story, 'Sunset', and am considering a total re-write of 'Moments'. That's why the summary says 'Now on temporary hiatus' or whatever I put there. i've also been considering the use of Moments as an eventual sequel to Sunset...if any of you have thoughts on that, I would LOVE to hear them.**

**I just updated 'Awake, My Angel', so be sure to R&R if you've the time and inclination to do so!**

**Oh! 'Cookies and Kisses', my AU AH fic, is currently in progress, and the first chapter should be up soon-ish! Thanks to all who have participated in the poll--it's still open, actually...so...yeah.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

**NEWS AND SEQUEL UPDATES**

**Current time: 3:15 pm (Provo, Utah, U.S.)**

**Updating time for Part Three of AMA: 4:00 pm (UT, U.S.)**

**Now, for ANNOUNCEMENTS and SNEAK PEEKS!**

**Announcements:**

**I have decided to take on four stories for the next couple of weeks (Yay for Thanksgiving break!): **

**-My Angel**

**-Edward Moments**

**-Butter!**

**-a new, All Human fic! (Yay!) which I _may_ call 'Cookies and Kisses'**

**Not necessarily in that order, but those are the ones I'll be working on, so if you have any opinions or requests regarding one of the stories or the decision, contact me through a review for that story or via PM. **

**I actually prefer that you send a review, because the number of reviews I have helps attract new readers.**

**SNEAK PEEK of AMA:**

__

"What did Bella do now?" I asked with elated animation.

Alice snickered mirthfully.

"I'll show you," she replied with a mysterious, pleasantly wicked light in her eyes.

* * *

Bella shivered minutely, but cuddled closer to me and smiled faintly, so I made no move to leave. I was probably being incredibly selfish in subjecting her to my cold proximity, but I couldn't tear myself away just yet.

_"Edward..." she whispered._

_

* * *

_

**And there it is! The chapter in its entirety will be up around 4:00 pm my time.**

**

* * *

**

It is now 3:00 pm in Idaho, USA.

**The next part of the sequel, AMA(Awake, My Angel) will be posted promptly thirty minutes hence.**

**I am quite craftily posting this announcement on WUC just before updating AMA so that more people will read it, and, hopefully, go on to read AMA as well.**

**This will always contain relatively interesting announcements, however, as well as SNEAK PEEKS for those of you who are already on the computer and have nothing more absorbing** **to read, so please read this when it shows up n your alerts!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek at AMA:**

_There was a gleam in her eyes that told me she knew something I'd want to know, but somehow I figured that I'd find out soon anyway._

* * *

_I just hoped she wouldn't tell anybody._

* * *

_"Oh, but I missed you," he breathed, placing a cool palm on my cheek._

* * *

**I know that was short, but I was feeling nice and gave you three little previews, so be happy.**

**Announcements!**

**I have a poll on my profile asking WHICH STORIES YOU WISH FOR ME TO UPDATE NEXT...This pretty much determines what I'll be working on.**

**So far, AMA and 'Edward Moments' are in the lead. However, I did receive a request via review for more of 'Butter!', so, unless I get a lot of votes for other things, I want to work on that as well.**

**Oh, and you may now select up to four story options on the poll.**

**'Edward Moments' may take a little longer than previously anticipated to update, but I still think it should be up sometime next week.**


End file.
